Impetuous
by becca670
Summary: Mello shook his long golden hair, his eyes, grey storm-like yet glinting with life, Matt, why? Matt sat in the movies, why couldn't this girl be Mello? k, sorry for the sucky summary probs not a one shot please r&r. MUCH better than the summary.


Impetuous

A/N um, hello! This fanfic is the product of our (becca67 and elyama1) boredom through S+E and science classes. Its our first joint fanfic, so dont expect too much! Please enjoy~ (and review). (don't think this will b a one shot but, well depends what we work on in science and S+E, to those of you who hate long A/N's sorry.)

For anyone who is interested, our original title was "Lol k, insert title here".

Mello shook his golden hair and sighed. Since when had things become so complicated and Matt, his Matt the redheaded, green eyed, chain smoking game addicted boy. Fuck this Matt belonged to him!

"Mel-lo" stammered that little rat near, with his deadpan face, "Is something wrong?"

"What the fuck are your looking at your Fucking Fucktard." Mello stormed back inside, a storm of golden hair and tight death black leather.

Matt Pov

Meanwhile Matt sat in the movies, an entire seat away from the girl who he was on a date with. She was constantly moving closer, scared of the R rated horror movie he guessed, although was it necessary to wear such a revealing dress?, hmm, well it's not like I have experience or anything. Well at least she has golden hair, it's her best point, so soft, so silky just like Mel .... What the Fuck, why was he thinking about Mello?!? He was on a DATE with a girl, a HOT girl and he was thinking about Mello! Urgh! Must be some side effect of the smokes.

Matt started as he was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden pressure on his arm. He looked down and sighed. Even though it was nice to have this girl rapped around him, feeling her brush against him with every gasp of fear, he longed for someone else. . . . .

Mello Pov

Damn it! Mat was meant to be back an hour ago. If he didn't get his virgin as back here -

"Mello!" Matt burst into the room Mello had been pacing previously. Dozens of chocolate wrappers littered the floor.

"And what time do you call this?" Mello growled, eyes cold storm grey, while Matt just rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mellow . . . Sure Mello" Matt sat on the couch. After glaring for a few more seconds, Mello sighed and joined him, swinging his legs over Matt so they rested on his lap.

Matt Pov

What the . . .. Thank god it was dark in here, or don't thank god, Mello's religious. But seriously what the "...." All the blood in his body rushed into his cheeks turning them bright crimson, well not all the blood. . . .maybe about half. Damn this, Mello would notice, even wiht the darkness, his legs were in his lap! Crap, I have to get out of here though Matt. "Mell-o I'm . . .. Bathroom". Mello looked confused and, was Matt imagining that look of hurt? "k" he murmered.

Mello Pov

Mello watched as his Matt pushed his legs off. For once he didn't feel like swearing . . . .No, Matt . . Isn't rejecting me, he thought. No he probably needs a smoke or something. I hate the smell, but it smells good on him and before . . . . . I swear, it was dark but I swear he blushed. His Matt had blushed and after . . . . . that . . . ! Would god be that kind to me? Mello mused, could Matt possibly want me like I want him. I don't deserve it. I've done nothing to deserve it. Matt deserves someone better. Fuck this he probably doesn't even like me.

"But . . . " Matt's been in there along time, he fucking better not be smoking a whole smoking a whole fucking box of those fucking smokes.

"Matt, if you don't open the fucking door right now . . . ." Matt opened the door, hair in disarm, goggles askew on his head. Sheepishly he tried to hide the smokes in his hand and . . ..

"YOU WERE SMOKING AGAIN!" "DAMN YOU MATT! I WON'T NEED TO KILL YOU, YOU'LL FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!"

Matt just stood there, he definitely had an uke personality but still. . .

I've got to stop yelling at Matt, thought Mello. Yeah, when he's harming himself I could rip his fucking head off, but it's not like I'm helping. It's too easy to forget how hurt mail was . .. . how fragile Mail is. Matt may be third but Mail never could be, Mail is so different to Matt, it was too easy to forget, Matt is just a mask to hide Mail's pain. Mail needed me just to be there, yet I told Matt to go kill himself. There not different, there the same and I sure as hell wouldn't want one without the other.

Letter:

Matt,

I'm sorry but quit the fucking smokes. . . . . please.

Mello.

* * *

Mail,

I'm so sorry I hurt you, but you're a fucking idiot; quit smoking

Michael.

(By the way I only sent the first one, I burned the second.)

I don't have two personalities, the first was destroyed along with my world. But I am Mello now. I will kill anyone who gets in my way, (including that fucking rat near).


End file.
